A power amplifier is a device that increases the power of an input signal. Power amplifiers are used in many circuits, communication systems, electronic device, and the like.
Power amplifiers have a variety of properties associated with their behavior. These properties include gain, efficiency, output power, bandwidth, linearity, stability, dynamic range and the like. Over time, these properties can vary or degrade from their original values.